Goodbye
by MistressWrandelle
Summary: Lily always thought their friendship would last for eternity, turns out it wasn't meant to be. Can Lily handle the pain of letting go? (One Shot)


**AN: **Hey, this is another version with Lily and Severus's break up. Hope you guys enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the HP characters nor the world J.K created.

* * *

**Goodbye**

* * *

Heat crept up her neck crawling to her cheeks; her pulse jumped. She gripped the heavy oak door with white-knuckled stiffness and pushed it open. The door smacked into the wall creaking as it slammed back into place. Footsteps slapped the marble floor, beating loudly, echoing in the empty hallway.

"Lily, please!"

Lily pursed her lips. He should go. Leave. Not bother with pathetic excuses. She walked on, briskly, never looking back.

"Talk to me," he said, his voice sounding small and squeaky.

"Go away," she said. "I don't want to talk to you." Better for him…better for her. That way, they won't have to say anything to each other.

"I'm sorry," he yelled.

She hesitated, footsteps faltering. Why not take the time to remind him that she didn't like him dealing in the Dark Arts? Sighing, she rubbed the back of her neck. Was there a point? He hadn't listened when she told him to stop hanging with the would-be Death Eaters. Maybe he'll listen now. After all, what good does it do being friendly with them, when all they did is torture innocent people. Severus could do so much better. Unfortunately, he's not willing to take the risk of losing his popularity with a bunch of Slytherin friends.

"It's too late Severus." She turned, eyeing him from lowered brows, voice pitched low. "You should've thought of that before you attacked her."

He shuffled his feet and picked at his sleeve, all the while tracking the floor with his eyes. "I didn't mean for it to happen."

She stared at him. "But you did Sev? With the intention of hurting her?" He glanced back up, flushing when he saw her expression. What was he expecting to happen, for her to embrace him?

He grumbled, "She's fine_ now_." Then quickly looked away when their eyes connected.

She cocked a brow, "Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

His head jerked back to her but not really seeing her. His black eyes glazed over. Lily didn't think what she said even sunk in. "You can't imagine how _humiliating_ it was-"

"You should've walked away," she snapped, watching his mouth twist disdainfully and sunken eyes flash dangerously.

"-Especially when Potter got involved," the venom in his voice was more poisonous than a snake.

She flinched. "I don't care what he did." She pointed at him. "You used a Dark curse." Her temples throbbed and a dull ringing sounded in her ears.

Severus's eyes withered upon meeting hers. "It was not my intention to hurt her, only to scare. You've got to believe me Lily." His lips quivered uncontrollably.

She wanted to believe him. The Severus she used to know would never harm anybody unless provoked but, there was still a part of her that knew that Severus took glee in taunting people he despised even if it hurt other people. He was changing and it wasn't for the best. It was time Lily let him go his own way and she hers.

"Honestly Sev." Lily scrunched up her face rudely. She couldn't believe this was the same boy she used to be friends with when they were younger. "I'm finding it extremely hard. Do try helping me out?"

He hung his head. "I won't do it again. I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," she said coldly.

Severus's eyes widened and he took a step forward. "I never meant—for you—Lily—I would never."

She crossed her arms obnoxiously, "Never what Sev?"

"You know me Lily," whispered Severus, eyes sliding away from hers.

"I thought I did." Lily could hear the rising regret and slowly receding anger in her voice. She didn't like it but she had to move on, let the past be.

He released a shaky breath, "You don't have to do this." Panic started in his voice, slowly edging on almost hysterically.

"I'm sorry," she shook her head. "But I can't keep doing this."

Severus took another step forward, closing the gap between him and her. Her heart thudded violently and she sucked in a breath. "We can work it out."

Swallowing, Lily took a step back putting distance between them. She looked into his eyes and couldn't help the tingling disappointment taking place in her heart. If only she could change things. Maybe things would've been different. Maybe they wouldn't have to have countless fights whenever darkness was involved. They were different. Lily knew that now.

"No we can't," she said, hating the fleeting hurt that gripped her throat. She had to get away. Clear her head.

"Give me a chance." She didn't like where he's thoughts were heading. What was she going to do? "I'll do anything. Anything at all. Just don't _leave_ me."

Lily felt trapped. What she should she do? She could try another time, to reason with him. But will it work? All the times she's tried and it hasn't. What could be different this time. A slight hope surfaced inside her. She could she do this. If this didn't work…

"Fine. Tell me you will stop. Tell me you won't go running back to them. Tell me you won't ever do dark curses again."

Lily held her breath, waiting.

The silence that followed told Lily all she needed to know.

"Lily…I don't think—I I ca—an't. This is who I am."

The hidden plea beneath his strong conviction forced her to turn away, chin in the air. She could no longer bear to look at him, "then I can't help you anymore," she said. Her voice sounded dull even to her ears. She wrapped her arms around her middle, "there is nothing left for me to say." She swallowed past the lump in her throat. "Nothing stopping me."

"No!" he clutched her wrist, breath rasping. "Lily, don't go."

"I'm sorry Sev," she smiled and touched his hand with her own, "I should've tried harder."

"Don't say that Lily." His hold on her hand tightened becoming as brittle as frosted glass. "We can still be friends. _Best Friends."_

She sniffed. "I don't think we can Sev."

Her hand was wrenched from his grasp as he stumbled backward dazed. "Lily… I… need… you," he gasped trying to bring air to his lungs. "I c—c—can't d—do th—this," his voice wobbled, "not—not without… you."

Her chest knotted, a single tear escaped. "Goodbye Sev."

She left him kneeling, hunched over, and head cradled between his hands, alone. She did not stop, nor did she glance back a single time.


End file.
